


Day's End, Dreams Begun

by Wannabekurt



Series: Observing Class 1-A [2]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Nezu is a troll, Waiting in the DMV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannabekurt/pseuds/Wannabekurt
Summary: A collection of sidestories related to the main fic; some are canon, some are not.Some are funny, some are not.
Series: Observing Class 1-A [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065008
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	1. Nezu's Air Miles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is Canon to the main series.

_I am so getting fired._

Power Loader stood, shell-shocked. He looked down at his control tablet. _I told cannon 6 to fire, why did cannon 9 fire?_ The whys of the situation, however, were likely to be up to his successor; since people who killed their bosses by accident rarely had the chance to explain what had gone wrong.

“He's so dead.” Present Mic was fretting and confirming Power Loader's own fears.

“He's not dead, Mic.” Vlad King was a patient man, and not prone to panic.

“I'm not sold on the safety of this more than the concussion mines.” Schneider-san, the Head Observer, stated calmly. The blades on his arms weren't twitching, so he probably wasn't going to arrest Power Loader yet.

Ten minutes later, Power Loader poked dejectedly at his tablet, trying to try and figure out what went wrong. Present Mic was slowly convincing a few of the other staffers, when Eraserhead spoke up.

“Who's that?” Power Loader looked up. Eraserhead was pointing at a robed figure, walking in from one of the field entrances, carrying a large bowl.

“Oh, that's Nightingale. I wonder what she's doing here, she expressed no interest in the athletics events.” Schneider-san sounded very unsure. The woman kept walking towards them, and Power Loader could tell that she was carrying what looked like a huge ramen bowl.  
  
“I found something of yours.” The woman spoke dryly, the same odd accent that all the Observers had. Suddenly, from her bowl, something burst forward!

“Am I a mouse, a bear, a dog, or the dish of the day? What matters is, I'm the Principal!” Nezu stood up, looking none the worse for wear, beaming widely. Cementoss cleared his throat.

“Your coat is looking extra shiny today, Sir.” The cement-based hero said, apparently needing to have something to say.

“Its the chicken broth!” Nezu turned to Nightingale. “Thank you dearie! Power Loader-san will buy you a replacement bowl!” The American nodded and walked away.

“Well, as you can see, the cannons are perfectly safe, and we can turn the power down further. I think this will work well!”  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by commentary from QroGator and ShiftingSandLand on Spacebattles


	2. Bureaucracy....Bureaucracy never changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is Canon to the main story

Toshi looked around the DHL station. Shield-kun was sitting next to him, humming as he worked on his tablet. Toshi looked down at his phone, looking at news from home. It wasn't good, but it was, maybe, getting better. Maybe.

"Ticket 146, Ticket 146, please come to desk 2." Toshi looked down at his ticket. 150. He'd been here for an hour and the line was glacial, at best. His deep sigh caught Shield-kun's attention.

"Buddy, I told you it was like this. Why do you think we're getting your licenses for all the Southwest and Pacific states done today?" Toshi nodded, unwillingly. "If you're that bored, you can tell me what Oregon Code 7, Section 5 says about appropriate use of force." Toshi's eyes widened.

"Ah, perhaps I will study while I have the time." Shield-kn nodded as he went back to his design software.

"Good call." Toshi opened the file on his phone and got to reading. Five minutes later, he was glaring at his friend. "Can I help you, Toshinori?"

"There is no Section 5!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a comment from Idle_Entity over on Space Battles


End file.
